Summer Heat
by supercommpromises
Summary: Summer boredom leads Mike and El to the movie theater, where they find each other much more interesting than what's being played on the screen. (Shameless smut, semi-public, fingering, dominant Mike)


_**AN:**_

 _ **This was a request that turned into a dominant Mike story? I don't know. I wasn't expecting to write anything until after school got out but here I am so go ahead and read it. Also: to the sweet anonymous guest who always screams and sends me amazing reviews, I totally adore you and I hope I never let you down.**_

 _ **Go for it**_

* * *

It was pure boredom that spurred the idea.

The summer afternoon was too hot to be spent outside and since they both had the day off of their respective jobs, they had decided to spend it together. Hopper's cabin was too suffocating, the Wheeler's house too full of distractions (a.k.a. his mother) and, after sitting around the basement for two hours trying to think of something to do, Mike suggested a movie.

"I have some cash, and it'll be a matinee. We can get some popcorn and candy," he told El, watching her eyes light with interest. Then she grimaced.

"Is there anything good to watch?"

"We can just pick something we haven't seen," he grinned mischievously. "It'll be an adventure."

She had gamely agreed and they'd scurried out of the house and into his car, heading over to the Hawk to see what was playing. They had spent every moment that summer—when they weren't working—together, trying to make up for the time lost while he had been at college and trying to pretend like he wouldn't be leaving again in a few months.

There was nothing new at the theater but they decided to see Back to the Future III again, since it wasn't totally unbearable and they wanted to see _something_. He bought a small bag of popcorn to share and picked up a pack of Reese's Pieces so she could have her chocolate fix, something he knew she always craved.

He couldn't help but glance over at her during the movie, watching her as she munched the snacks, eyes fixed on the screen. She was wearing a cute brightly-striped sundress that tied around her waist and had thin straps, the AC in the theater making her shiver and snuggled into his side. They ended up pushing the arm of the theater seat up out of the way so she could scoot closer, halfway in his lap, his arm wrapped snugly around her waist.

Her hair was pulled into high ponytail, which smacked him in the face a few times when she laughed. His eyes were drawn to the nape of her neck and the soft baby-hairs that curled there. The movie faded to the background, the screen no longer his focus, and he pulled her closer as he pressed a kiss against her hairline.

His lips lingered, her hair tickling his nose, and then he moved to the side of her neck, pressing harder, his tongue flicking her skin. She tensed in surprise but then relaxed, tilting her head so her ponytail was out of his way as he moved up her neck, nibbling her earlobe and earning a soft whimper.

The theater was damn near empty, a group of three in the very front and an older couple in the middle, but they'd picked seats further in the back and he knew there was no one close enough to notice. Probably. He grinned, feeling her press herself against him, moving almost all the way into his lap, her ass rubbing against his crotch.

His hands wandered from her waist, one going up to the thin strap of her dress and tugging it down her shoulder, the other resting on her thigh. It slid up further, pulling the skirt up, and she almost squeaked as his brushed the edge of her panties. They felt soft, with a frilly edge, and he grinned, knowing she wasn't expecting what was about to happen.

His fingers shifted, shoving down into her dress and into her panties at the same time. She jolted, almost out of his lap, barely muffling the shriek that left her lips.

"Mike," she whispered, voice choked. "Someone will notice."

"Not if you're quiet," he whispered into her ear, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin.

"They'll notice anyways," she tried to protest.

But she didn't tell him to stop, shifting fully into his lap instead, her ass grinding against him, his dick twitching as she trembled. His fingers found her clit, immediately pressing down and rubbing it, feeling the way she tensed and then fell back against him as he worked her. He rubbed faster and she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the moan that choked in her throat.

It only took a few minutes for her to become a wet mess, her head lolling against his shoulder as she whimpered, his free arm wrapping around her waist to keep her from sliding out of his lap. He was hard as a rock now, his dick pressed between her ass cheeks, and he let his hand slide down from her clit.

She relaxed, panting lightly, and then almost rocketed out of his lap as he shoved a finger into her. It slid in easily, her arousal drenching her, and she barely muffled the squeal that left her lips as he pushed in a second finger, then a third. He moved quickly, feeling her tremble and shiver and pant against him, a total mess in his lap. Kissing the side of her neck again, he felt her tightening, realizing he was totally going to get her to cum in his lap. In a movie theater. Just by fingering her.

His pants were constraining him almost painfully, and as she shifted and shook, he knew he had to get some relief at some point or he would have the worst blue balls later. He focused back on her, deciding he would get what he wanted after she did.

Pressing his thumb against her clit, he mercilessly pumped his fingers in and out of her, curling them, his long digits finding that _one_ spot easily. There was a choked gurgle, followed by a whine, and then he felt her go over the edge, her walls fluttering around his fingers as she shuddered and tensed. After three seconds every muscle in her body relaxed and she unclenched, falling back against him loosely, her chest heaving as she tried to keep from panting too loudly.

Glancing down at the seats in front of them, he observed that no one had seemed to notice, or at least pretended like they hadn't, their eyes fixed on the screen. Good.

"No one noticed," he whispered into her ear.

He pulled his fingers out of her, wiping them on the leg of his shorts as she slid out of his lap and landed back in her seat. She was still panting, readjusting her dress, and he frowned as she avoided looking at him, wondering if maybe he had pushed it too far.

"El," he leaned in close, "was that too much? I—"

"Shhhh."

She finally turned to him, putting a finger over his lips to silence him, throwing a look at the others in the theater, like she didn't want to be rude. Leaning in close, so close her breath warmed the shell of his ear, she whispered her response.

"I want you to fuck me. Right now."

He felt goosebumps cover his body, his already hard dick twitching in his pants. She looked down and noticed the bulge, smirking and then reaching down to stroke her hand over it, making him groan and close his eyes. What a relief.

Her hand vanished and his eyes snapped open again.

"Here? Now?" he whispered, knowing there was no way they could be quiet enough for people to not notice.

"No."

She shook her head but offered no explanation, instead standing up, over him, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind him. He followed easily. In that moment she could have lead him into a death trap and he would have smiled and nodded, completely entranced by the sassy swing of her hips and the sly grin she kept shooting him over her shoulder.

It made something inside of him absolutely _burn,_ the part of him that he usually kept locked away, awakening at the wolfish look in her eyes.

They left the building and then they were in the alleyway, hidden between the large (empty) dumpster and some scaffolding, out of sight of any passersby. It was as close to private as they were going to get and he didn't hesitate.

Her back hit the brick wall and then their lips met and he groaned, rubbing his hard on against her thigh as she pulled him close. She kissed him more gently, but there was a desperate fire in his blood begging for release and he growled, unsatisfied, biting her lip and feeling her dig her nails into his shoulders.

She pulled back with a gasp, looking up and seeing what was in his eyes, what she had made happen, her swollen lips quirking up into a smile. With another growl he flipped, her, pressing her front against the wall and pulling her hips back at an angle. His belt was unbuckled in a flash, his hand pulling his dick out from the confining clothing.

He pulled her skirt up, his fingers hooking into her panties and pushing them down her hips. They fell down her legs, landing around her ankles on the ground, and then he was shoving himself into her already wet walls, groaning in relief and throwing his head back.

"Mike," she gasped.

It was hot, the shadow of the alley barely offering any relief, and they were both already sweating, her skin salty as he bit and then kissed her shoulder. There was nothing gentle about what they were doing and he held her hips firmly as he slammed into her once, then again, the feeling of her tight heat the thing he'd been craving. He _always_ craved her body, her slim waist and perfect boobs and silken thighs that welcomed him in every time.

"Fuck, El," he groaned. "I love you so fucking much."

"I l-love you t—ah! Aah, ah!"

He didn't let her finish her sentence, thrusting into her again with the same desperate intensity, their skin making a crude slapping noise. She clenched her teeth, resting her elbows against the brick wall in front of her and bowing her head, trying to keep from screaming as he ruthlessly pounded her pussy. His fingers dug into her hips, so hard there would be bruises, and his teeth latched onto her bare shoulder, the primal fire in his blood making him want to mark her, so everyone would know she was his.

Because she was. She was _his_ , and he would kill before he ever gave her up.

The possessive, dominant side of him came out at random times, but she liked it, throwing her head back and keening, encouraging him. He'd already made her feel good, her goal was to make him feel the same. But he had other plans.

"Are you going to cum for me?" his voice was low in her ear. "Let go for me, El, I want you to cum for me again."

"M-Mike," she closed her eyes. "I want _you_ to. Don't w-worry about m-me."

Her voice stuttered, his thrusting making it hard to piece the words together. He slowed, then stopped entirely, and she whined, looking over her shoulder at him with wide, unhappy eyes. His stare burned into her, making her shiver despite how hot she was.

"You're going to cum for me," he commanded. "And you're going to scream my name when you do. The only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is my name." His eyes flashed. "Understand?"

She blinked, her walls clenching at the intensity in his voice, somehow becoming even more aroused. The brick was cool against her arms, his hot skin slick against hers as he pressed against her from behind. Biting her lip, she nodded, knowing there wasn't really anything she wanted more.

"Good," he said.

His hips slammed into her and she jolted forehead, pressing her forehead against the wall as he picked up the pace, filling her over and over. It was heaven, or maybe hell, the heat building inside of her, matching the hot breeze that wafted down the alley. He was merciless, each stroke tearing her apart, and she started to move her hips, meeting his thrusts with eager whines, wanting what he had commanded her to do.

"Come on, El, cum for me. Let go," he urged. "Say my name, El!"

She could only manage a whimper and he snarled.

" _Say my fucking name!"_

Out of nowhere his fingers found her clit and she felt her knees almost give out, her cheek pressing against brick, her eyes rolling back as everything became overwhelmingly intense. She was exhausted but her body reacted to his touch and feel, her thighs clenching together as light burst behind her eyelids. Some part in the back of her mind heard his demands and she opened her mouth, letting a single word wail out of her.

" _Mike_!" she screamed

Every muscle was clenched and she could vaguely feel him still fucking her, his hand pulling back from her clit as her vision and hearing came back. Her walls were still fluttering and twitching and she felt his breath hot in her ear again.

"Good girl."

She groaned at his words, some part of her that had been craving the validation feeling relieved that she had done what he'd told her. She would always do what he said, how could she not when he said it like that? When he always made her feel so fucking _good_.

"Fuck, you're so perfect, El, so fucking perfect," he babbled, his lips still pressed against her ear as his hips kept moving. "So fucking tight and _hot_ , holy shit. You're the hottest fucking thing on this goddamn planet."

"Mike," she whimpered, wanting him to release, to find that same pleasure he had given her.

She tightened her muscles, as tight as she could, clenching him and pulling him, hearing him groan and gurgle and gasp her name as he chased his own orgasm, still rutting into her. His hips slapped against her ass twice more and then she felt him twitch inside of her, pressed in as far as he could go as he let out a low growl in her ear.

He panted, his fingers releasing her hips, his lips pressing gentle kisses across her shoulders. They lingered on the mark he'd made with his teeth, like a silent apology, and she sighed and let him shower her with the sweet affection he usually gave.

They were still connected and he pulled out with another groan, stickily shoving himself back into his pants. The mess they'd made dripped out of her, down her thighs, and he reached down and pulled her panties back up her legs, helping them slide back over her hips and then smoothing the skirt of her dress back down.

She was utterly _exhausted_ , resting against the wall and panting, trying to keep from passing out as the flood of endorphins that always came after they had sex rushed through her.

"El? Are you okay?"

He sounded worried and she managed to flip over, falling back against the wall and staring up at him. Her cheek was red from rubbing against the rough brick, but she was glowing, her eyes tired but full of love and gratitude.

She saw the worry and fear that plagued his face and shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips. It was a soft kiss, gentle and warm and reassuring, telling him that despite the unexpected roughness, she hadn't minded where his urges had taken them. In fact… she had liked it.

When she pulled back, she kept him close, pressing their sweaty foreheads together. His black hair stuck to his temples and she smiled.

"That was—"

"Too much?" he winced.

"No! I… it was _good_. Better than good, but I can't…" she tried to shake off the haze that covered her mind. "I don't know a better word right now."

A slow smile crept up his face and then he was grinning, pressing kisses to her sweaty brow and cheeks, cupping her cheeks. It was gratitude and she sighed happily as she closed her eyes and accepted the love and appreciation pouring out of him.

"I love you so much, El. You're my goddamn dream girl."

"You're my… my… um, you're just amazing too. I love you," she was still struggling to think of words, her brain just too exhausted.

He seemed to realize that and leaned back, wiping the sweat from his face.

"You want to go back to my place? I can make a huge fort in the basement and maybe some Eggos," he pecked her cheek. "You could take a nap… I'll cuddle you?"

"Yes," she nodded at his perfect plan. "Air conditioning. And Eggos."

Pulling him down to her one more time she kissed his lips, feeling the way he tucked her against him and held on, like she was the most important thing in the world. Closing her eyes she sighed happily, knowing that even when the summer ended and she was cold and alone again, she would wait however long it took for him to come back to her.

She would always wait.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _If you give me a request it just kind of depends on whether or not I'm in the mood to write it/inspired by it. Nothing personal or whatever so don't feel bad if I don't write what you want. I was thinking about doing a short series of one-shots that would be like one story but each chapter would be a different time they screwed in a bedroom at a party. If that sounds fun let me know. I do try and make my readers happy if I can help it._**

 ** _Review! Tell me what you want to see. Feel free to PM me if you want too. When I'm online I'll try and reply._**

 ** _~Wyn_**


End file.
